


Крохотные тайны

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: У всех есть свои маленькие тайны.





	Крохотные тайны

Привычно замерев в позе эмбриона, Эл внимательно просматривал какие-то файлы прямо с экрана ноутбука. Он оторвался лишь на несколько секунд, когда Ватари принёс ему гигантскую порцию мороженого в вафельном рожке, а потом снова уставился в монитор. Это явно были не сегодняшние полицейские сводки, с которыми они разобрались ещё с утра, и не квартальный отчёт о работе следственной группы, безответственно возложенный на Мацуду и пребывающий в зачаточном состоянии вторую неделю подряд.  
Лайту показалось, что он различает среди электронных строк отдельные слова, ну, не иероглифы, во всяком случае, но Эл не предложил ему присоединиться, а заглядывать через плечо мешала гордость. И немножко обида, потому что сам Лайт никогда никакие находки от Эл не скрывал. Например, выйдя на Ёцубу, он поделился с детективом своими подозрениями сразу же, как только смог их сформулировать. Насупившись, он постарался отодвинуться как можно дальше, чтобы Эл не решил, будто он подглядывает. Да больно надо, тем более что ему тоже найдётся чем заняться. К сожалению, длина цепи не слишком располагала к уединению и индивидуальным занятиям.  
Логика даже подсказывала, что именно настолько раздражает в чужой позе – неправильной и почти оскорбительной. Слишком выставленные напоказ острые коленки, едва не прорывающие потрепанную джинсовую ткань. Подчеркнутая беззащитность спины и крупный позвонок, выглядывающий из-за растянутого ворота. Белоснежные босые ноги, время от времени зябко трущиеся друг о друга.  
Будь на месте Эл девушка, Лайт бы заподозрил утончённое кокетство – потому что все эти образы, в сумме и по отдельности, уже успели проявиться в нескольких ярких снах. Которые до появления детектива в экзаменационной аудитории настолько яркими никогда не были. Но это не абстрактная девушка, это Эл.  
Эл, который увлечённо читал неведомые документы, не забывая с аппетитом поглощать мороженое, утыканное разноцветными крошками драже. Лайт торопливо отвернулся, пока мозг не подкинул новые образы, и упрямо пытался вникнуть в смысл чуть ли не наугад открытой в учебнике статьи. Здорово мешало любопытство, зудящее в мозгу, словно назойливый комар. Некоторое время любопытство и гордость отчаянно боролись, пока с небольшим перевесом не победила последняя. Чтобы отвлечься, а заодно мстительно отвлечь Эл, Лайт откашлялся и нарушил затянувшуюся тишину.  
– Слушай, Рюдзаки, а ведь тебе совсем не обязательно сидеть в этой странной позе.  
Эл повернулся к нему с вежливым изумлением на лице. Вот притвора.  
– Ты о чём, Лайт-кун?  
– Я давно это понял. Ты сказал, что твоя умственная деятельность ослабнет в два раза, если ты сядешь нормально. Но на экзаменах в Тодай тебя попросили сесть как следует, и это ничуть тебе не помешало, – Лайт не смог сдержать самодовольную ухмылку. Хоть он никогда не признался бы в этом открыто, ему ужасно льстило, что он сдал экзамены наравне с великим Эл.  
Великий Эл почесал одну босую ногу о другую, вызвав в мозгу сразу ряд не особо приличных образов, совершенно неприлично лизнул гибким ярким языком изрядно уменьшившийся холмик мороженого и со вздохом сообщил:  
– Вообще-то оно сильно помешало. Мои результаты оказались намного ниже, чем я ожидал. Я даже слегка расстроился, если честно. Хотя понимаю, что оснований нет, но было несколько обидно.  
Лайт с трудом сдержал улыбку – обида на мордочке Эл выглядела неожиданно мило – и лишь затем среагировал на слова.  
– Намного ниже? – тупо переспросил он. Внятный и логичный пазл в его голове вдруг перестал складываться. Более того, ещё недавно внятный и логичный, пазл взял и разлетелся на куски. – Но ты набрал столько же баллов, сколько и я!  
– Угу, – печально кивнул Эл, плотнее подтягивая острые коленки к груди и зябко их обнимая, – у меня никогда не было таких низких результатов. 

Глянув на вытянувшееся лицо Лайта, Эл понял, что сказал что-то не то. Вот только что такого он мог сказать? Он считал, что Лайт прекрасно осознаёт разницу в их если не образовании, то хотя бы опыте и умении полученные знания применять. Слава лучшего школьника Японии, конечно, кое-что значит, однако она не сопоставима со званием лучшего детектива мира, которое тоже дают не за красивые глаза. Поэтому в глубине души Эл был уверен, что Кира здраво оценивает свои возможности… и, кажется, сам его переоценил.  
Торопливо сунув в рот остатки вафельного рожка – взгляд Лайта на несколько секунд беспричинно расфокусировался – он пристально посмотрел на собеседника, уныло вертевшего в руках учебник. Понятно, что Лайт расстроился, но чем же его можно утешить? Мороженое только что закончилось, конфеты закончились ещё раньше, к тому же Лайт не любит сладкое. О! Он любит расследования.  
Эл подёргал за свой край цепи, привлекая к себе внимание. Внимание отчего-то сначала сконцентрировалось на босых ступнях Эл – странно, вроде бы японцы должны более равнодушно реагировать на отсутствие обуви. Чужие щеки предательски розовели – может быть, ступни Эл чем-то наводят мысли Лайта на воспоминания о Мисе?  
– Эй, мне тут прислали любопытное дело, не хочешь взглянуть? – предложил Эл, когда Лайт поднял на него смущённый взгляд. – Правда, большая часть материалов на итальянском, но это очень простой язык, фактически интуитивно понятный, когда знаешь латынь.  
Выражение лица Лайта в несколько секунд сменило целую гамму эмоций – сделалось сначала растерянным, потом удивлённым, потом – обиженным. На этот раз Эл точно не понял, что было не так.  
На самом деле, вспомнил Эл не совсем к месту, Лайт на экзамене тоже на что-то отвлекался. Возможно, на постоянные требования экзаменатора, чтобы Эл сел как положено. Ведь сам Эл, отвлекаясь то на экзаменатора, то на экзаменационное задание, то на попытки сесть поудобнее, то и дело ловил взгляды Лайта на себе. Как бы то ни было, но в итоге Лайт набрал… ну, не то что мало баллов – нет, он обошёл всех прочих абитуриентов, за исключением, само собой, Эл. И вот это в планы никак не входило. В плане было получить схожий результат, чтобы выступление на церемонии посвящения первокурсников доверили им обоим. Прецеденты были, Эл заранее проверил.  
О результатах экзамена Эл узнал на четверть часа раньше ректора и ощутил лёгкую панику. Он не любил менять планы – то есть любил и часто это делал, но не на последней же стадии. В конце концов, лично ему поступление в лучший японский университет нужно не было – у Эл и так уже имелось два высших образования и защищённая диссертация по криминалистическим аспектам психологии. А вот создание нужного психологического состояния подозреваемого в момент знакомства с будущим следователем…  
– Может, просто позвонить Лайту и пригласить его в гости? – с удивившей самого себя тоской в голосе спросил тогда Эл. Прикинул, насколько удивится (встревожится) Лайт и какие подозрения у него возникнут. И насколько менее эффективной будет дальнейшая тактика расследования.  
В общем, спрашивал он риторически, но отозвался (как всегда на риторические и не только вопросы) Ватари:  
– В штаб-квартиру?  
Ехидные интонации мигом расставили все по местам, и Эл торопливо замотал головой. Они переглянулись с Ватари и, не особо сговариваясь, отправились в университет. Дальше Эл ничего делать не пришлось – Ватари, включив на полную мощь присущую ему способность к убеждению, два часа заверял проверочную комиссию, что ответы Лайта вот тут, тут и тут – абсолютно правильные, просто у студента плохой почерк. И вот тут, пожалуй, тоже… да, конечно же, не студента, а пока ещё абитуриента, простите старика. Он уже настолько дряхл, что заговаривается, и даже совсем не тяжёлый глок немного дрожит в руках.  
Эл ещё раз посмотрел в грустные глаза Лайта. Есть вероятность, что он расстроится ещё сильнее, узнав про не вполне законопослушные методы Вамми при достижении своих целей. Всё-таки для сына главы спецотдела по серийным и резонансным убийствам Лайт удивительно наивен, и он даже считает неэтичным внедрение агентов в преступную среду, не то что использование угроз в расследованиях.  
Пожалуй, нет, Эл не станет рассказывать Лайту об остальных деталях их поступления в университет.


End file.
